


Pudding Cup

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Knight and his Pilot [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Redeemed Ben, Redeemed Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben just want his pudding, damn it, Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



Poe leaned back in his chair, watching Ben slurp his way through a pudding cup. The pilot smiled, leaning forward to smile. Ben stopped, sucking on his spoon, staring at 

“What? Why are you staring? You know I hate that.”

Poe reached out and his finger flicked over Ben’s mouth. Poe removed a smudge of pudding from the corner of Ben’s mouth and sucked it off his finger.

Ben blushed and smiled softly, leaning in. Poe pressed their lips together gently.

And then nicked a spoonful of Ben’s pudding, much to the younger man’s scowling.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
